Paradise Gained
by SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS
Summary: *Based on Angel Lore* A Angel is sent to LA on a mission what will be discovered along the way. Rated T for now. Eventual Jori
1. The Diary of

Paradise Gained

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I write for Victorious that would be cool though..

Summary: My Attempt at a supernatural story I am Using Angelic Lore for this one so hope it comes out good .. for ages I am starting them out as sophomores( 15 going on 16) at Hollywood arts making Trina a Junior(16 going on 17) so from the beginning of the series. This Chapter will be 1st person P.O.V.

Chapter 1: The Diary of Samael/Azrael

Today I decided to keep track of my progress by starting this diary if this would be found it will

allow the reader to see things from my perspective so let me start from the beginning.

I will take you back 15 years ago I was sent to the so called City of Angels Los Angeles California the mere thought of the so called city of angels makes me quiver but the truth is it was founded by a angel in guise of

a human so its appropriately named I to my story and my purpose here it was decided by the power that be that there should be more of us living amongst these humans to keep a eye on them.

As well prepare for the future to come the great battle to be more precise and to destroy any demonic or foresaken forces we encounter and to recruit before this destiny comes to pass and who better to send then the master of death.

Yes that is Who I am My Given names Depending and the culture is Samael or Azrael (which I like better).

I am The Archangel of Death I am one of the most feared Archangels for many people dread a visit from me.

I am also amongst the most Loyal to the Lord as being a archangel I reside in the Seventh Heaven with my brethren and I was Granted Chief Angel Status of Fifth Heaven.

Human Fiction Throughout the millennia depicted me as a walking skeleton that makes me laugh these "grim reapers" are merely my agents that I send to guide those souls of the people who live there life in the gray of life.

I personally only go visit those who are the most sinful or those who dedicated there whole life or at least the majority of their life to the good of mankind .

The differences between me and my agents are simple though we can both cause death with a single touch the reapers can only do just that they are mindless and cant listen to the pleas of mortals that is there sole mission.

I on the other hand can be bargained with if the Lord Grants you more time I will allow you to live but when your time is up I will come knocking again and to bring about your end.

As my touch can only kill you if that is what _**I**_ intend to do.

Another difference is the reapers touch only ends your mortal life but leaves your soul intact to be delivered.

My touch can kill whatever I desire to if you are amongst the sinful I may only kill your muscles your bones your heart or your brain to prolong your suffering and possibly bring about your redemption.

However the most evil and sinful of people are not spared for these people I can kill there soul for their judgment was already given and there is no chance for redemption until final judgment.

I being a Archangel may grant immunity to my deaths touch for this is rewarded for those who are very pure and lived very devoutly though your physical body my weaken and give way your soul will be blessed and granted instant access to paradise.

And for those who found redemption I may undo what I have done and let you live the rest of your time till I come visit again.

I can also change my appearance depending on who I visit if your are among the good I may take on my heavenly appearance of my black tipped layered gray and white wings and take on the form of a past loved one with some physical differences so I do not scare you and so that you can welcome me with open arms and a warm heart.

if you are amongst the evil ones I personally deliver I may take on a very horrifying appearance so that you are very frightened and attempt to run.

When I sent to earth I had to find a host to take control over and live as this was a fruitless search for no soul wanted to grant shelter to the angel of death it is like in that human show supernatural who I am almost certain the creator of that show is one of us states the host must be willing to let us take over for us to take over and because of this I was almost called back.

Until I came across a infant a baby no older than 3 months old suffering from what human doctors deemed S.I.D.S. or Sudden infant death syndrome.

How I hate diseases and disorders they don't follow the order of things they take those who get them prematurely I wish I could eradicate them but that is beyond my doing.

Though the infant in question was silently sleeping its soul was crying out in agony hoping to be saved me being an Archangel decided to listen and we reached a bargain the soul would grant me access if I allow it to co-exist with me in this host for atleast long enough for this soul decide on what it wanted out of this humans life and making me swear to continue to live it.

We agreed and I was finally able to proceed with my mission. Through out the first twelve years of existence this soul and I gained many abilities such as singing and dancing and even what they call acting which we only gained the bare essentials of.

When this souls physical body reached what they call puberty it came to me and it reminded me of our bargain and my promise which I acknowledged then it decided that it was time for me to be the sole owner of this body and it willingly merged with me now in this body I now have a human form which I can make my wings apart of to reveal my true identity since our wings are who we are .

You see we angels don't have a physical form per say we are humanoid shaped formless being to which you can only see our wings and armor when we wear it in battle if we had eyes of select non-celestial creatures as pure humans aren't in tuned enough to see us.

However if you are a Nephilim you may sense me if you pay attention.

I didn't tell you about Nephilim did I…

Guess Not however I did say that it was decided there should be more of us amongst the humans so that hinted towards that we were already here among other things I already told we have been here for eons the human bodies we take control of become immortal and we can stop ourselves from aging if we desire to. So Nephilim are Hybrid beings part Human and part Angel.

Now you're probably thinking thought you said you were formless so how?

Yes its True we are what humans call asexual meaning we don't identify ourselves with gender however when we take over a body we take on that gender.

So we can do what non angelic humans can do such as experience pleasure and procreate therefore Nephilim are born.

Since they are only part angel they can still die but they can also age very slowly they have wings and many are taught to hide them but since they are part human they take on a gender.

Nephilim can be granted full fledge Angel status by consuming a pure angels blood such as mine which replaced the normal human red blood and turned it violet blue.

The perfect Nephilim's Blood would be the near perfect purple with emphasis on the red blood instead of a pure's deep blue yes even formless we still bleed.

Now that your brought up to speed let me tell you about my day today I went to this school called Hollywood Arts "big Showcase" I got accepted into it and I cant wait to start.

I got drawn to it like there's something or someone there to investigate why couldn't I find this out last year stupid school projects.

Well this Monday will be my first day as a sophomore good thing im not to far behind.

On a Side Note This Andre Harris person is very talented I will write my next entry after school so I can as I said keep track of what I find out.

Here's to the mission and a new adventure till later .

Azrael a.k.a Tori Vega.

A/N: Tell Me what you think in a review just keep I mind this is purely fiction based of Angelic Lore so its not meant to offend any one and if you have a better title please share lol..


	2. The Encounter

Paradise Gained

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I write for Victorious that would be cool though..

Summary: My Attempt at a supernatural story I am Using Angelic Lore for this one so hope it comes out good .. for ages I am starting them out as sophomores( 15 going on 16) at Hollywood arts making Trina a Junior(16 going on 17) so from the beginning of the series. This Chapter will be 1st person P.O.V. and Possibly change to 3rd Person.

Chapter 2: The Encounter

Finally the Monday has come and now I can experience firsthand what secrets are behind the walls of Hollywood Arts High School for the Arts its time for me to put on a grand performance as this 15 year old girl Tori Vega.

I guess Trina will be taking me this morning man I wish I could just end her she works my nerves but unfortunately even I have rules to follow.

I would need a good reason and being talentless and annoying aren't good reasons unless I want to join the ranks of the treacherous forsaken and became a fallen angel and Tori's.. I Mean My Sister will never be worth that disgrace.

FINALLY we are here I open my door quickly and dash inside to get away from the nightmare that is Trina Vega I get into the Girls restroom and I look at myself my eyes turn from my angelic dark red eyes which some would confuse with a reddish brown if they saw them (one of our only physical features) to Tori Vegas Golden Brown eyes as I embrace her soul fully allowing me to act like how she would act as if she lived.

After this smooth transition I walked to the office to pick up my schedule there I am greeted by Principal Eikner and the Guidance Counselor Lane I smile and thank them for welcoming me and reintroduce myself.

I Look into Lanes eyes his soul is pure and I can sense his aura he really cares for these students I briefly gaze into his personal future yet another one of my abilities as a archangel I can steal a peek at any ones future I smile to myself as I see he will live a long and joyful life.

After I leave the office I start wondering the halls looking at all these students trying to seek out why I feel so drawn to this place so far I must say I'm disappointed there are a lot of good auras however that alone won't draw me in.

I check the time and see im about to be late for my class to which I still don't know where it is and everybody just ignores me and walks past me.

Until I come across this awkward kid with a puppet on his hand he starts babbling about where the class room is giving very detailed and specific direction till this puppet cut him off and tells me in shorter terms man that kid was so awkward but that one had a mischievous soul but harmless and not evil.

I see the name I was looking for Sikowitz this must be the room and entered without paying attention I run into somebody I look up and I am taken aback WOW gorgeous was the first thought that crossed this teenaged mind I noticed I spilt his coffee on him.

I foolishly try to rub him dry only to make it far worse but I take this time to check him over he got the looks that would drive the girls wild I instantly think of wrestler Shawn Michaels Theme song sexy boy.

I feel my cheeks burn I check his soul and aura his soul reveals that he is a reliable being and will stand up for and against his friends to try to point something out. His aura is like twilight dark but very beautiful he could turn into a human I can trust and maybe hook up with.

I smile to myself lost in my mind when I am interrupted "dude why are you all over my boyfriend" I turn to look and I lock on with a pair of Blue-Green eyes in that moment I felt a rush of familiarity .

This ones Aura dark very dark but pure im intrigued by this very much I think I might have found what drawn me here those eyes are the eyes of someone who can make your very soul shiver like she can read it even more intriguing.

I must investigate this girl they call Jade West I must discover what she is. Before I know I feel a cold liquid being dumped on my head I am infuriated but on the outside I show embarrassment and I retreat by running out of the room.

That gank I will get back at her after all she clearly feels threaten by lil ole Tori Vega time to tap into Tori's soul who has a touch of deviance in it but right now I must go I smirk to myself cause I already have something in mind.

I hide out around the corner and wait for the end of the day my eyes turn back to my Angelic Dark Red and I allow my wings to reveal themselves and hide amongst the clouds in my true shapeless form, watching and waiting I hear the bell ring and I see my target heading to a black car and I follow.

Fifteen minutes later she pulls into her house and im taken aback for the 3rd time today because this whole house has an aura about it never have I encountered this.

I hold out my hand to get a read on it, its very powerful though this architecture looks similar to something I seen in the late 1700s in Europe.

I hear the door open and I make a dash inside and explore "well im being bold today" I think to myself and my merged souls. I wonder down the main hall and come face to face with a family portrait I look it very carefully till I see the male figure my eyes narrow now he looks familiar he is one of us.

I continue on with exploration I come across a room I enter it and I see jars of the most unusual things and frames filled with pressed butter flies which is one of the very few non-celestial creatures to see us for what we really are "interesting" I say to myself again this person also has a thing for horror films and scissors. "interesting indeed" this must Jades room I recall seeing her body at a scissor covered locker while I was wondering the halls.

I hear someone approaching and I go out the only exit closest to me a window and take flight once more just hovering there watching when I see Jade walk back into the room she closes eyes her for a moment and I hear her sigh.

Suddenly she snaps her eyes open and begins to franticly look around then she approached the window scanning the area then her eyes stop roaming when she looks directly in front of her the spot where I am hovering and her eyes seem to glow.

This I'm intrigued by it's like she can see me if she can then she knows I looking directly into her captivating Blue-Green eyes with my Dark Red learning about her as her soul is finally exposed to me.

It's a fiery one it has a desperate need to prove itself it has a desire to protect the ones it allows itself to Love and its very guarded.

I see her lips form a smirk and her soul shows its different side a underlining arrogance. Our gaze is broken when we hear a door slam we both look in the direction of the sound it's him I look back at her window and the shades are draw and I decide to take my leave to think about what had just happened.

I decided to walk back to the Vega's residence the long way that way I become Tori again with Jade West weighing heavily on my mind.

When I walked through the door a overwhelming aroma of garlic filled my senses I smile to myself its pasta night at the Vega's one of the parts I like about having a physical form. After dinner Trina noticed I was out of it and in her true fashion she made me feel better by encouraging me just to put herself on top.

Finally its time for Sikowitz class he is making us do a acting exercise called alphabet improv what a fun concept.

Not long into this exercise it was just me Jade and this Beck fellow who was acting like a passed out alien at the moment not long after that it was just me and Beck who came too and I lean it and kiss him.

I smile to myself as delivered a blow to Jade and the look on her face is priceless that one look tells me more about her, it tells me she is afraid to lose something dear to her.

I walk up to her and hold my hand as a sign to let bygones be bygones she takes it and pulls me into her as we stare into each other's eyes her soul is on fire signaling this is far from over I smile graciously signaling that no matter happens I will try to be her friend.

In the deep recesses of my mind something triggers my angelic senses and see wings take form on her back her eyes go slightly darker when the bell rings breaking us from our trance.

She shakes her head like she trying to clear it of something as she walk out the doors her wings are gone I stand there looking at the spot she just occupied my thoughts swarming.

Is she a Nephilim I have to confirm this and confront my dear old friend her "father" to find out the truth and if I can confirm this suspicion I have just found a recruit.

But I need to confirm in more than one way as well I have to make her bleed I think I should do that first then confront her father so I will save that for another day so for now I will keep a closer eye on her.

Soon my Dear Jade West all of your secrets will be revealed to me I think to myself as I get in Trina's car to go home.

A/N there is chapter two please leave a review and tell me what you think and do keep in mind that this is purely based in lore


	3. The Breakthrough

Paradise Gained

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I write for Victorious that would be cool though..

Summary: My Attempt at a supernatural story I am Using Angelic Lore for this one so hope it comes out good .. for ages I am starting them out as sophomores( 15 going on/or 16) at Hollywood arts making Trina a Junior(16 going on 17) so from the beginning of the series. This Chapter will be 1st person P.O.V. and Possibly change to 3rd Person.

Chapter 3: The Breakthrough

Its been weeks since I started at Hollywood Arts since then I have seen a lot and I encountered the epitome of innocence in Cat Valentine a bit weird but don't underestimate her she knows how to use that charm of hers.

Since I first started I was able to make friends pretty easily thanks to knowing Andre I was instantly accepted into his little circle of friends that consisted of the awkward and mischievous but innocent Robbie and his medium for his mischief Rex the puppet who can often times seem more human than his controller.

Then Cat Valentine this girl is so weird but fun she is also very naïve which is a part of her charm and she can be very oblivious but I said earlier because of these perks she can have you wrapped around her pretty little finger then there's the Delightful Duo Beck and Jade.

Beck as I expected is the reliable one between him and Andre you can ask them to do anything within reason and they will do it.

This leads me to my obsession and target Jade West she doesn't want to be my friend yet she acts like it from time to time for instances when I did the bird scene and finally stood up for it she was amongst the happiest for me and my locker she wrote stupid on it when I had the erase board on it which spoke volumes what it meant was this is stupid and you can do better and so I did.

It came to my attention that I as in Tori Vega is starting to seek her approval and that I as in Tori Vega once again am trying to impress her this shared soul is starting to get infatuated with her and I must be honest I as in Azrael am too.

After writing that last part I lean my back against the headboard and re read my latest diary entry making sure I didn't skip anything satisfied with it I close it and sigh.

Jade has been on my mind constantly though I as in Azrael may be the controlling entity in this body I have dual thoughts one being the true Tori Vega alive and well living safely sheltered in me and then my own thoughts so I feel what she would feel and I feel what I truly feel .

This can be a dangerous thing however we are starting to feel the same towards this girl.

After thinking about this I decided to give myself a new objective in my mission and that's to make this girl mine after I prove her identity that should make both of us happy.

I look at the clock and I noticed the night had slipped away from me so I just got up and prepared for my day time to be Tori.

We arrived at school a little earlier than usual surprisingly enough Trina only took 15 minutes to get ready than her usual 30 minutes so now I'm sitting on the floor in front of my locker it sucks because this lack of sleep that has been happening lately is starting to wear me out.

As time passed I hear multiple lockers slam shut and voices all around me I take this time to go visit one of the teachers whose name eludes me at the moment to go talk about instruments.

It think this is very pointless but im to tired to think at the moment so I just grabbed one and went back to my locker.

Cat and Andre walk up to me and we talk for a bit then they made fun of me for my apparent lack of instrumental talent which became very obvious when Andre played the French horn after his little jam session I quickly grabbed it and returned it then headed for class.

When I got there I saw Beck fighting with some random guy and I tried to interfere until the teacher interfered and broke everything up.

It was then explained to me that it was a stage fight and the guy was named Russ or Steven or whatever he was a professional stunt man. Later in class we were partnered up and when I heard I was with Jade I got nervous not knowing what mood she was in.

After class was dismissed I asked Andre why she hated me so much and he then took the time to say she must of heard my playing earlier.

The rest of the day was uneventful but I was exhausted and I was stupid enough to agree to meet Jade , Beck and Steven or whoever in the theater so we can do a run though of our scene.

I was playing a part of a old lady walking with a cane and Jade the mugger would sneak up on me and I would swing the cane back and hurt her it seemed fine but Jade's whole attitude was a bit unnerving though her eyes shown slight concern under a overpowering sense of mischief which made me think she was going to actually hurt me so I didn't know how to act after one more run through I went home.

The week went by to quickly for my tastes and it was all sleepless so now its Friday the day we do our scenes im still nervous about this whole thing its time for class.

"Ok next up is tori and Jade" our names were called jade looks at me at smirks again that is so unnerving. Our scene went as planned until I swung on her im not sure what happened but she was holding her eye then I saw that her eye was black and bleeding .

I tried to replay what happened in my head as I tried to help her sit down on the closest chair which turned out to be a prop making me look even worse.

Thank you for being the end of the day after the bell rung I made a quick escape which probably isn't helping my case any as I am sure I didn't actually hit her.

The weekend was to short cause before I knew it it was Monday and I was sitting in Lane's office probably relating to the scene.

" Maybe you just got caught up in the heat of the moment and actually hit Jade with the cane" Lanes says after a long but logical theory I am tired of being here and im just tired in general "its possible" I respond.

"now don't you feel better finally admitting hitting Jade with the cane" Lane says "if a say yes can I go" "sure Tori" "then yes" with that I turn to leave til Derrick opens his mouth again something about punishment Lane agrees and gives me 2 weeks of detention and I have to clean up the theater after a food fight.

"Fine" I turn to leave but Derrick says something about 3 weeks of detention I turn around in a threatening tone I say his name.

"Watch or ill pull it" he says with his hand hovering above his taser " I'll pull it" I respond back with a edge to my voice with that Lane ushered me out of the office before I get myself into more trouble.

After I Left Lane's office I went straight to my locker and sighed with frustration.

Andre came up to me and asked what was up and I told about my detention and the mess ill have to clean up " Muchacha that is some chizz" " I know but there's nothing I can do about it" I sighed again.

I Looked over at Jade locker to to see her just standing there her hand on her dial she must've of heard me cause she didn't move for a moment before opening her locker and slamming it shut.

I turn back to my own and after im down I slam it shut "Well I better get going before im late" Andre nodded and said to call him later or text him and parted ways as he went home and I went to detention as I went towards the room I pass by Jade who gave me a quick glance with briefly sympathetic look with her hair covering her black eye.

In a blur of hours spent at this building it was once again Friday a week after the incident happened and as soon as I get out of detention I have to meet Derrick at the black box theater so I can clean not looking forward to it.

With a sigh I close my locker and go on with my day I sit in the detention room during lunch not feeling like being around anyone I'm in a mood it was near the end of the day when I got a text message from Andre telling me about how Jade faked everything she is quite the actress to pull it off for a week maybe even longer if it wasn't for this chance.

I knew she had a mischievous look in her eyes the moment we got partnered I should tell on her but I won't I want to see what she does next.

After I got out of detention I went to the theater just in time for the janitor to leave he patted my shoulder "good luck kid it's exceptionally worse than last time" the old man said as he shook his head and left leaving me to dread the mess.

There were three buckets multiple scrappers and a towel on the table by the entrance with paper towels and spray cleaners.

I set my bag on a chair and got to work. A hour went by then two hours and looked around and groan in frustration as it looks like I barely did anything at all i let out a dishearten sigh and went back to work my mood returning, and of course that's when Derrick would come by.

"Is that mac and cheese" "WHO CARES" I snapped back "I just wanted to know if that's mac and cheese" with that he walked back to his table.

I hear boot cladded footsteps and I smile to myself " I don't get it" I look back a see Jade "what?" " I know Andre told you I faked everything" "why are you here?" I asked her "Why are YOU here" she repeated back to me with more emphasis on the you.

After we say a few more things I hear her start to scrap and I smile again seeing the true Jade West in this moment she goes and turns on some music and we begin to dance around while cleaning we even got Derrick to scrap with us it was at this time we took our leave together and we run out the door but only to realize I don't have a ride home.

That's when the real Jade West makes her appearance again. "Hey Tori if you tell me where you live I'll take you home" I quickly agreed to the terms and told her my address and we left.

She takes me a way I haven't been before through some other neighborhood till I see a familiar house it was hers.

I think to myself why is she taking me this not noticing she was quickly studying me. We finally pull into drive way and she puts her car in park and lets it idle for a few minutes before she says anything.

" Hey Vega" I turn to look at her noticing her tone was back to its usual with me" Yes Jade" "Tell No One Of This it's bad enough im going to be spending all week with you in detention cause if you do ill make you disappear" Her Tone a little Threating.

I open up the passenger door and close it she rolls down the window and she says something else "Oh and Vega I know What you really are." A smirk appeared on her face as she pulled out and drove off.

My face of shock turned into a smirk of my own "Well she can see my true self that's a step in the right direction but I wonder if she knows what she is or if she just thinks she has a sixth sense." I Say out loud to no one when I enter my house with no one around go figure I head to my room and lay down as I drift off to a deep sleep for the first time in days.

A/N there is chapter three please leave a review and tell me what you think of it up to this point is it flowing well? And is it any good? Please Share.


	4. The Confrontation and The Bond

Paradise Gained

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I write for Victorious that would be cool though..

Summary: My Attempt at a supernatural story I am Using Angelic Lore for this one so hope it comes out good .. for ages I am starting them out as sophomores( 15 going on/or 16) at Hollywood arts making Trina a Junior(16 going on 17) so from the beginning of the series. This Chapter will be 1st person P.O.V. and Possibly change to 3rd Person(eventually).

**Chapter 4: The Confrontation and The Bond**

It has been several weeks maybe even months (its not like im actually keeping accurate track of the time) since that day in the black box theater things were relatively normal. Jade and I were in the frenemy stage again(or are we) though we did talk to each other during our shared detention week since Lane gave Jade a Week for helping me bail on the cleaning duties and I still didn't sell her out I can be a saint when I want to be.

But what has happened since then let me give you the run through first Beck got a speaking part in a big movie sure his screen time was increased to ten minutes total after they got a new female lead a much nicer one who saw something in Beck that day..

That was funny though the stupid gank wish she would have gotten shot thru the shoulder instead of her hand more damage that way. Or maybe through the wrist severing the nerves to the hand yeah that would have been the ticket.

Sometime after that I decided to let the real Tori Vega show herself more often since im very amused by this life and the teenage angst that goes on in it.

The very first day I decided to do this we got a Zombie mask glued to our face with some industrial glue by Cat man I wanted to kill her for not paying attention to what she was doing to make matters worse the only solvent available was directly from the manufacturer.

So my fate was left in the hands of the Ditzy Duo of Trina and Cat and that wasn't the only thing it was on a play night they truly are a match made in Heaven..

Oh wait NO their not we would never do something so dangerous hell not even HELL would be that stupid to put those two together EVER and there bent on destruction down there but that's sometimes the drawback of free will.

That does it for now: Azrael/ Tori Vega.

On My way to school I was browsing the web on my phone trying to ignore Trina's terrible singing again sometimes I wish someone else could drive me "what's this" i lift up my phone closer to me and zoom in..

" Oh My God this isn't good" Trina Looks Over at me then just turns up the radio more so she can drown me out .

I examine the Picture and read the story its about some socialite named Alyssa Vaughn and what they're dubbing her latest Squeeze Beck Oliver.

Luckily it was still morning break when we pulled up and I immediately went looking for Beck to see what this is all about after talking to him I got really concerned for Jade feelings about this whole thing. It's the afternoon and things have been tense in our little circle of friends.

Especially between Jade and Beck who I might add has been getting several texts from Alyssa Vaughn today at my last count it was at 4 and Jade isn't thrilled at all.

After I left class to head to my next one I saw them arguing when I started going down the stairs I got called over by Beck "aww chizz' I think to myself.

"What" I say really trying not to get involved "If you were my girlfriend" "ugh great way to start the question" Jade interrupted.

"Would you be all freaked out if I was just friends with Alyssa Vaughn?" " Who CARES what she thinks!" Jade said obviously very annoyed with this whole thing.

" Honestly I wouldn't Love it" "I CARE what she thinks." Jade said suddenly changing her tone.

I smile on the inside " How Could you say that you don't even.." I cut Beck off " I really don't want to be in the middle of this."…

I turn to leave until Jade pulls me back " NO you stay right here." She Half Commanded..

"You don't think a girlfriend should trust her Boyfriend?" "No I I DO" "Get out of here Tori" Would Love to" I turn to leave again until get stopped AGAIN by Beck "Stay" he said in a stern voice..

" Alright you know what!" Jade starts and I recognize the tone " Tell me What" "No No Don't tell him what" "WERE DONE!" "Your Breaking up with me?" "No NO NO She Not.." She pause for a brief second and then says it " yeah I am."

With that everything seemed so empty I never realized how much our circle of friends were so dependent on each other Cats Gone Somewhere for a few days Robbie trying to keep a low profile im assuming to avoid Trina at all costs since he has to watch her last rehearsal poor soul and then this "break up" everything just feels wrong its maddening I wonder if Jade can feel it too.

It's been a couple days now and I notice Jade was eating alone for lunch so I decided to sit with her and I dragged Andre over with me..Things I thought were doing well even if it was extremely brief..

until Beck pulled up with Alyssa Vaughn in a Ferrari 'rich bitch' I think to myself.."is that Alyssa Vaughn ?"

Jade Turns back to look I let my eyes turn into there Angelic nature briefly getting a quick peek at Jade Aura which now darker..

After that encounter at lunch the rest of the day went by awkwardly and thankfully fast.

Now im at home playing some hybrid system with Trina that is until she hit me it the back of the head making me fall to the ground..

"Tori you messed up my shot" "I Don't want to play anymore"..

I look towards the door hearing heavy booted footsteps then the door bell rings…

"ugh you get it" Trina says as she stomps upstairs leaving me to get the door ..

It was Jade crying about the break up and I told her I would try to talk to Beck for her..

"You up for a game?" I suddenly ask after sitting in a semi comfortable silence..

" Uhh Sure but let me Touch up my make up same place?" She asked Me "Yeah I and I Got even Better make-up since your last Visit I think you'll like it" I Tell Her she nods and turns to leave for the common bathroom.

I yell after her" Humans, Demons, Zombies, Vampires, or Aliens, ?" Humans Demons, Zombies, and Vampires" She Replies back

"OK!" I shout back and start talking to myself sarcastically "of course she would pick that one it's her favorite and it's also the goriest, scariest and most interactive game I have in my shooter stash."

I shake my head and get out 4 of the 8 GunBlade controllers we have One Set has a the body color of Blue with Black trimming and the Blue glow in the dark broad blades that fixed under the barrel the other two are Red body with Black trim and Red blades after looking at them I decide to go with another set My personal favorite the Purple body and blades with black trimming..

I set things up as I hear her footsteps come back down the stairs "here you go I pass her the Blue and Black plastic weapons which are her current favorite, she smiles as she puts on the wireless headset and game glasses "thanks Vega" I Smile Back and do the same then we start a new game on the 2nd hardest Difficulty Chaos difficulty since we just beat very hard on her last visit..

I Start to think to myself on how far we came since that night after the black box fiasco..

We grew closer and when it's just the two of us alone it shows but when we are around the others its back to the love hate frenemy thing.

Though we still take jabs at each other like when she said "I don't want anybody that's cool to see me like this" her voice repeats in my head.

We even go as far as share clothes since it turns out we are virtually the same size besides some anatomical differences in the chest area of course no one will ever know that since I rarely ever wear my darker colors.

"Look out Tori" Jades voice pierces through my thoughts as I try to dodge oncoming shots turning my back to the TV as my Character mocks my movements and hides behind a wall getting shot through the hand as the weapon starts to rapidly flash which signifies that the weapon has been lost and is unusable until the other player recovers it or the current user dies then come back after a 60 second delay or a 90 second delay on bosses.

After We both got killed for a third time we called it quits for this visit.

"They weren't kidding when they named that the Chaos difficulty" I say as we start to put everything away " I know the possessed and evil Human Characters really know how to pin you down." Jade Replies

"yeah and all the evil characters know how to swarm you but I think we can beat it besides I kinda want to unlock the Hell Difficulty now" Jade smiles and shakes her head

"yeah that could be awesome thank for being there for me Tori" "No Problem Jade always so how about you give me a ride close enough to Becks so I can talk to him" "Ok Lets Go"..

The Following day Jade pulled me into the janitors closest to check up on the status of her relationship with Beck.

I told her about what he said and she starts to breath heavy and starts getting teary as well as starting to go into a full fledge Panic attack .

After Trying to clam her down she just says" A Dog" " IF your going to be rude" I say thinking she was calling me a dog again

"No ever since I've known him hes been wanting a dog uh uh uh Rottenheimer" Shes says as shes starting to calm down "a Rottweiler" I say carefully correcting

"ok what now " "Just get the boy a DOG!" We both look in the corner at the janitor "uh lets go" "yeah going" we muttered to each other rushing out of the closet..

After we left I went to the nurses to act like I wasn't feeling we and since Jade "found me" she volunteered to drive me home so we were both excused from our classes the rest of the day and left school in search of a Rottweiler..

Three pet shops later we weren't to a animal shelter where we found one and we went back to my house for a little bit..

Jade and I just hang out and played some more getting a little further than we did yesterday but we got to a part that seemed impossible to beat so we stopped and now we are playing with the dog..

"Are you sure this is going to work Tori" I don't Know Jade we will have to see just relax something will work out ok?" "Vega you know im impatient."

She said as she stupidly tackled the dog catching it off guard which in turn caused him to bite her wrist the situation just dawned on me that this could work.

"Ow CHIZZ" I quickly go to her and check to see if she is bleeding and to my joy there is a little blood I take her up the stairs quickly to the common bathroom to clean the bite with peroxide as I cleaned it I examined it quickly with my dark red angelic eyes since Jade is wincing from the sting I smile to myself as I see the glow of hybrid blood' PERFECT' I shout in my head.

My eyes going back to Tori's Honey Brown.. "There you go Jade" "Thanks Tori stupid dog" "Don't say that you just caught him of guard that's all here" I take off her bracelet and hand it back. She Smiles at me "Thanks."

When we head back downstairs the dog is laying in the corner like a kid in time out waiting for the unavoidable spanking they're about to get.

"AWW Jade look" I point it out to her and she shakes her head and calls the dog over petting it and saying that it was ok and that she was alright.

"Ok Go to Auntie Tori while Mama Jade goes lay down on the couch for a little nap" I smile to myself as Jade goes to the couch while my cheeks heat up a bit.

"When I'm sure she's asleep my eyes go dark red again and I look into the dogs eyes silently communicating 'Good Boy you did well' I think while petting him he licks the back of my hand seemingly saying you're welcome..

My Eyes go back to Brown and I start teaching him things that might Impress Mama Jade.

After she woke up from her nap we left for Becks "ok beck is in there sleeping let me see the dog" "hold on he has a runny nose" I reply "Blow..Blow" " Tori dogs cant blow there nose".

As if it was planned our pup blow his nose into the napkin I smile back in Triumph and the Look on Jades Face was Priceless it was a mixture of surprise and disgust..

After the dog bugged out on Becks dad and then getting picked up in the ambulance Beck and Jade Kissed " You Love ME again" "who said I ever stopped" they go in for another kiss "Awww" they both look at me and for the moment Jade is Still My Jade after thanking me and saying she owed me they kiss again.

After I Ruined their moment again Jade was back to frenemy Jade "you think you could give me a ride home" "its not that far a walk" Jade replied with a snarky tone.

I Turn and walk away smiling to myself because I had no intention of going home yet not until I pay a certain West Patriarch a visit when I was a safe distance away I took my true invisible form and took flight to my destination.

When I arrived No one was there so I took on Tori's Physical appearance but with my Dark Red eyes still showing and I fold my wings to where they are like a cloak around my body as my heavenly armor took shape underneath.

I then enter the house to take a look around for the second time a smooth ivory colored carpet is in the dining room with large leather furniture.

I walk past the kitchen that has top of the line silver and black appliances I proceed upstairs where I make my way into Mr. West's Office that has nothing but Black Cherry Oak furniture even his desk chair is Black Cherry oak and the color just pops with the black carpeting.

I snoop around his desk finding a photo album in a drawer I start to flip through the pages of pictures a lot of them are of Jade some of Jade and a woman who has gentle grey eyes 'her real mother'.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps walking down the hall I put the album back and hide my wings and armor from site by absorbing them back into Tori's body and I stand against the wall by the door waiting.

After a few moments I think to myself 'he's probably making sure no one else is here right now' after a few more moments he finally makes his appearance after closing the door he walked in and let his wings appear still surprisingly unaware of my presence I take the time to look them over they are pure jet black wing with demonic feathers and as I re-call his aura from the photo from the hall..

My eyes narrow and I slam him to the ground realizing who it was my dark red eye are now glowing very dangerously.

"WHO DARES ATTACK ME!" He shouts as he snaps his now glowing light red eyes around Finally locking with mine this is something that hasn't happened since the heavenly war eons ago Red staring into Red but he doesn't Identify me yet.

I pick up slam him into a wall shaking the house. " You traitor its because of you" I Speak with Anger in my Voice he pushes me off and kicks me back into the desk where he lunges at me pinning me down.

" I dont know who you are but this will be the last time I see you. "How dare you threaten me you traitor" I use both or my feet and flip him over me and the desk and putting him on the floor on his back.

I scoop him up by his throat and push him against the door .

" Since you don't recognize me yet let me assist you" I tap into my power and wrap my hand around his neck intending my curse to course through his veins..

" Do You Remember me Now Sataniel" His eyes widen at use of his former Heavenly Name. "or is it just satan now" I say tightening my grip I let my wings re-appear and his eyes widen even more as he sees them and I fold them around my body like a cloak again Giving him full View of my Glorious White-Grey-Black Tricolored wings.

"Samael" I tighten my grips more as I see my curse start to travel through his face..

" I don't like that name try again" " Azra…" Azra" "AZRAEL LET HIM GO" A third and commanding voice booms through the office as a blinding light fills it.

I let go of Sataniel and let him fall to his knees gasping then I turn to the new entity as it takes physical form.

There before us in all of his glory Michael the one who banished the traitor from paradise his physical form is that of what mortals usually dream of long flowing golden locks bright blue eyes and a well chiseled and toned body with pure white wings that glowed with a gold outline.

"Why did you stop me Michael?" " Because Azrael he his on the road to redemption because he manged to expel the evil in his heart and spilt himself into two Beings Satan and Sataniel in which his purer but still tainted side was raptured from the abyss" Michael explained as he pointed to the sad being on the floor.

I give a harsh glare towards Sataniel " so thats the reason why Hell is plotting to rise" "Azrael do not kill him but if he gets in the way of your mission paralyze him and I shall deal with him understand?" "fine but Ill be watching him carefully." " as expected and understandably so" With that in a blinding light Michael vanished leaving me with him.

Sataniel scrabbled up and turned back into Mr. West and ran out to his car to leave but as he sped off another car pulled up.

'Jade' I think to myself as I disappear into her room and wait for her.

When she come up I make myself instantly known she gasps quickly but recovers " Tori?" she asks I shake my head and reveal my wings to her.

"Right Now I am Not Tori Vega you once said I know what you are but not who I am and I know what you truly are" "then who are you right now and what do you mean?"

"My name in some cultures is Samael a name in which I cant stand so I go by my other name from a different Culture Azrael and I am the Archangel of death but do not fear I am not here to kill you my dear Nephilim"

Jade gasps slightly and really doesn't look afraid of me which makes me smile.

"Why would I fear you?and what is a Nephilim?" She asks as her eyes are starting to change on their own to their true nature the soul striking and glowing Blue-Green that sees the true world around them.

"a Nephilim is the offspring of a angel and a human and in due time I wil help you learn your true heritage"

Before she has a chance to reply to me I have her against her closed door with a smile on my face.

" Besides before I leave here you will be on the road to becoming full blooded" before she asks what I mean I pressed my palm against hers and quickly slide a dagger across them allowing our blood to mix.

" you see Jade when a pure angel's blood mixes with a Nephilim's it starts to replace it making a Nephilim a pure blood so consider this the first of many transfusions and with this little act we are eternally bonded together"

I take note that she is Strangely calm and accepting of this.

"I was waiting for this moment Azrael my mother came to me in a dream months ago though she did not tell me about what I was she told me that something would come though she didn't tell me who you were and when I saw you outside my window that day I knew it had to be you she was predicting" She answered

we lock eyes peeking into the others soul reading each other's thoughts. With this Revelation I know our bond is complete and strong.

Before I knew it my lips were pressed into hers I drew back and we looked into each other's eyes once more and touch foreheads.

"One day Jade I will make you mine until that time is right our bond and our secret friendship will carry us through.

We both smile and I revert back into Tori Vega letting my angelic form rest with one last look into her glowing eyes my Dark Red Change back into Brown and her eyes return to their normal blue-green with I silent understanding we smile.

"Hey Tor need a ride home?" "only if your offering Jadey" I giggle and she just sighs.

"Let's go" with a quick slow drive around she walks me to my door.

"so come over after school she we can continue with our game" I ask "sure and Tori thanks with Beck even if you and I are destined to be"

"Your Welcome Jade and our day will come maybe sooner than we think "

"yeah"

with that we lean into each other and kiss for the last time that night at least.

"Sleep well Tori" Drive safely Jadey".

With that I rush up the stairs and watch her leave from the bathroom window..

**A/N there is Chapter 4 as you can tell I change some dialogue from the episode and from here I will do more original stuff though I am not done using episodes.. For clearification when Tori's eye are Dark red that is Azrael in physical form and when they are Brown it is Azrael as the Tori we know and love . **


End file.
